Sakura cherry blossoms
by SweetheartSakura
Summary: Sakura hasn't given up on Sasuke yet and when sasuke comes back badly wounded Sakura has to do everything to save his life.Will Sasuke survive? Read it and find out.Review please review NO FLAMES ALL FLAMES BACK TO YOU!Please review if you do ur the best.
1. Don't give up

Sakura cherry blossoms

Sakura punched the button on her alarm clock and grumbled another day at work fixing patients…. as usual.

Sakura hoped into the shower and washed her hair it had grown long again and was very untamed. She looked at it in the mirror and tied it up into a beautiful braid.

She slipped on her dress and climbed into her car. It felt like she had slept for years.

Sakura signed in and looked at her patient list, greaaat Naruto again 3rd time this week, "Alright what's the big deal I'm beginning to think your coming here just to see me" Sakura said in a frustrated voice "Hey Sakura" Naruto said with a big grin on his face

"WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!"

"aw come on Sakura you know you like seeing me"

"GRR YOU HAVNT CHANGED A BIT"

"Are you angry because of Sasuke?"

suddenly Sakura stopped she looked at her feet tears welled up in her eyes,

"I'm sorry I….."

"Don't be sorry Naruto why are you really here, if it's to see me I suggest you leave"

Sakura burst into tears "Oh Naruto I miss him so much it hurts"

"Sakura I think I should really go now and leave you alone."

After treating all those patients Sakura rang Ino it was about time she did something fun. Sakura gazed out at the stars Sasuke I know your out there alive somewhere In a weird way she felt like she heard a whisper in the wind telling her she was going to be needed really soon.

"Ino is it weird to talk to someone even if they aren't there"

"Billboard brow if you really love them and feel they need to know your message, It isn't weird at all"

"oh ok then"

"C'mon Sakura there's a whole dance floor waiting for us."

As soon as Sakura woke up she heard a soft whimper at her window lucky it was Saturday. She opened the window and found a very small puppy she cupped it in her hands, "Hello there where is your owner" Sakura saw a pink ribbon with a tag on it that read Kiki. "Well Kiki your owner had no likes of you soooo" She placed the puppy in her room and walked into the kitchen, she placed two bowls on the kitchen floor and filled one with water and one with tiny bits of beef.

"Hey Naruto would you like to go eat some ramen with me, as FRIENDS?"

"Sakura, Hinata is busy so I'm free!"

"Sakura I'm sorry about what I said at the clinic"

"Naruto it's ok just don't mention it again"

"Ok then"

"Naruto your such a good friend I really respect that, I've been so lonely after sasuke going"

"Aw really thanks…. Listen Sakura please don't give up hope yet, I hate it when your sad"

"Don't worry Naruto I won't".


	2. Present

Sakura grumbled as she walked into her office, she poured herself a warm cup of tea, She had left Kiki the leftovers of her ramen, she looked out her window puzzled, even thought she was only 16 she had a job……. A good one at that, Suddenly a voice behind her made her turn

"Hey Sakura"

"Hello Naruto, what's up?"

"nothing really"

"Naruto I'm sorry but I'm really busy…."

"Oh that's okay… I came here to give you this"

Naruto handed Sakura a small parcel

"Thank you Naruto is this from you"

"No but I wish it was"

And without fus Naruto walked out of sakura's office

Sakura sat on her desk and opened the parcel

Inside was a silver heart locket on a chain she opened the locket and found a picture of her, Sasuke, Kakashi and Naruto.

She placed the locket around her neck and started work.

When Sakura got home she was greeted by a friendly lick on her hand and a bark.

She started to cook some pasta when Kakashi rang

"Hello Sakura how are you?"

"I'm good how are you"

"…..er fine I guess"

"Actually I'm very bored"

"Oh Sakura you'll be needed soon, nothings really happening at the moment"

"Yeah except for the sand ninjas who attacked half the village"

"Oh you heard about them…….well it wasn't half the village it was more like 5 people"

"Kakashi did you send me a locket"

"No it was probably Naruto"

Probably a thank you for the ramen

"Well I got pasta to cook see you later Kakashi"

"Bye Sakura"

Sakura quickly ate the pasta leaving some for Kiki and fell asleep, Holding the locket around her neck

"Hello Naruto nice to see you"

"coughs I hate those sand ninja's when I et my hands on them again I'll…."

"The wounds aren't that bad here let me fix that one on your leg"

"By the way thanks for the locket"

"So you figured that out huh?"

"no Kakashi told me"

GRRR kakashi way to go for ruining my plans…….. ill get Sakura before you.

"YOWWW Sakura that hurt"

"Maybe you shouldn't be squirming so much"

"Naruto your smile is scaring me"

"Oh sorry your just so beautiful it makes anyones face light up"

Sakura laughed

"Oh Naruto you are so funny"

Damn it, it wasn't a joke has Sakura's mind been fucked or what

"It wasn't a joke"

Sakura stopped laughing

There was a long silence

Sakura hugged Naruto, she held him in her arms.

She closed her eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek

"Naruto, do you love me?

"If I said yes would you hit me"

Sakura giggled

Naruto was about to kiss Sakura they were so close

"Naruto I'm sorry ……. I can't "

And without saying a word she walked out of the room slowly tears running down her cheeks. Gosh Sakura toughen up I know your totally confused but… SHUT UP YOU IM FINE I DON'T NEED HELP.


	3. Wounded

Sakura heard her phone ring loudly she raced to it, Kiki barked in alarment

"Hello"

"Sakura we need you now come QUICK ITS AN EMERGENCY"

"ill be right there"

Sakura pulled on her normal red dress and ran speeding towards the hospital. Why didn't I take the car? Suddenly she saw a figure struggling to walk up ahead she immediately noticed the face and this time she was sure it was him

"SASUKE"

"SASUKE WHAT'S WRONG?"

"S….a..k….u..r…a"

Sakura put Sasuke's arm around her shoulders for support and found a room that was free, she laid Sasuke down on the bed and checked his pulse, Sasuke was alive barely, cuts and wounds covered his body.

"Sasuke can you hear me"

no reply

The wounds on Sasuke's body were deep, very deep, but there was a chance they could get fixed Tsunade walked in "Sakura I think I should take care of this………"

"No Tsunade I'll heal this one"

"But Sakura you are working so hard and……"

"Please if I need you I will call for you"

"Ok if you say so"

Sakura turned her face back to Sasuke she looked at his pale face she stroked his cheek

"Hang in there Sasuke I am going to do everything I can to save you, no matter what it takes"

Sakura was so curious to find out what had happened, but then she looked at the clock up on the wall 1:30 AM it read she slowly closed her eyes on the chair next to Sasuke and fell asleep.

When she woke she heard a voice calling her it was Naruto's

"Naruto I'm in here"

"Hey what's u……….. SASUKE Sakura wha….. I…mean…."

"I found Sasuke limping on the road last night he was hurt bad"

"Is he….. I mean"

"No Naruto he is not dead but if I don't help…."

Sakura went silent and looked at Sasuke's wounds

Naruto stood next to the chair and pulled her of the chair and slowly hugged her

"Sakura I know you can save him believe in yourself"

"Well if it's okay I 'll feed Kiki"

"How do you know about Kiki?"

"I heard you calling her name one day"

stalker

"Oh well ok thank you I would appreciate it"

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror beside the bed

She looked terrible

Sakura ordered some food at the hospital canteen she slowly ate it still sitting next to Sasuke. Tsunade walked over to where Sakura was

"You really care for him don't you?"

"Well I guess…."

"Why don't you go home and wash yourself up and leave me to look after Sasuke? "

"Alright"

Sakura went home and had a quick shower, brushed her hair and had a decent meal. When she got back Sasuke was still sleeping silently he hadn't woken and was still covered in cuts.

I love Sasuke but dose he feel the same? Is he still a cold hearted bastard or has he changed? Sakura looked at Sasuke and hid her tears. Some how she could tell he had changed not just in heart though his body looked so, so muscular. This wasn't exactly the Sasuke she knew 3 years ago he had changed.

The moonlight shone on Sakura's face a sleepy smile appeared on her face and she fell asleep on the chair next to Sasuke.

The nightmare of what happened when she found Sasuke wounded still lay in her thoughts and it was worse waking up to look at the same wounded body.Sakura had fixed most of the cuts wich she assumed were from a sharp blade some still lay on his body. She felt pain for Sasuke. Kakashi knocked on the door of the room

"Hello Sakura I see you have taken care of Sasuke well"

"Hello Kakashi"

"No really Sakura you have done well"

"Yes but I still have lots more to do"

"Things like this take time"

"Yeah"

"Well must go"

"Bye Kakashi"

Sakura was starting to get very pissed off with Kakashi dropping in when she least expected him. Naruto hadn't been in for a while and she was starting to get worried. Maybe because of what happened she dialled his number

"Hello?"

"Hi Naruto"

"Oh it's you…"

"Naruto I just want to talk"

"Yeah what ever"

"Will you listen"

"Naruto …..do….Do you really love me?"

Suddenly there was a silence and then ……

"Yes Sakura"

then Naruto hung up.


	4. Sasukes dream

Okay most of this is in sasuke's dream sorry for the short chapters this one is gonna be the longest I can make okay peeps? Yah  thanx

SASUKE'S DREAM (same story but this is what sasuke is dreaming of)

"Sakura where am I?"

"Your dreaming Sasuke"

"Am I….d… dead Sakura"

"No your not dead your in a coma or something"

"Oh is that me"

"Yes and that's me healing your wounds"

"Wow you look you look……."

"How do I look?"

"well apart from you hair you look beautiful"

"oh well….. " sakura blushed

"Well I am sick of looking at me wounded I want to go somewhere else"

suddenly the dream faded to where Sasuke last saw sakura

"remember this spot?"

"yes I do" Sakura's eyes had tears in them

"The last spot we ever came to"

"Lets go somewhere else"

next place was the training spot

"Everything has changed Sakura"

"I missed you Sasuke"

"I …."

"Sasuke how did you get injured so badly"

"I… don't know"

"Sakura why do you ask so much"

"well what do you think"

Sasuke went quiet

"forget that question"

"oh right"

God your still annoying.

(Dream ends back to hospital)

"Naruto did you feed Kiki"

"Yes Sakura I fed Kiki"

"Good what did you feed her?"

"I cant remember I just fed her"

"What is the sweet little puppy doing now?"

"CHEWING ON MY LEG"

Sakura sighs

"Thank you Naruto goodbye"

Sakura hung up the phone they were friends again.

Sakura paced around the room and looked at Sasuke when will you wake up?

(Back to the dream)

"Your pacing gives me a headache"

"Not my fault I'm worried"

"What did you say?"

"I said nothing"

Yeah sure you did

A noise of whispering makes them stop talking.

"Sasuke di……"

Suddenly a masked man grabbed Sakura round the stomach another two jumped out from the sides

"Hello Uchiha"

"Who the hell are you"

Before they could say anymore Sakura had left the guy that captured her thumped on the ground and attacked the other two.

Sasuke's jaw dropped open and eye twitched, where had Sakura gotten that strengh? This is a dream so

"Don't even think that"

"Think what"

"Just because this is a dream doesn't mean I havn't improved in real life"

How the hell dose she know what I'm thinking?

"So hows Naruto been"

"Not that annoying actually he helps me with Kiki"

"Who the hell is Kiki"

"Why do you want to know?"

Sakura sighed

"Kiki is a dog"

"Great how annoying"

"She is not….. oh never mind"

And Sasuke thinks she's annoying why don't he listen to himself

"I want to go back to the hospital"

"fine lets go"

The dream flashed to the hospital

"So how exactly did you find me Sakura"

"Well….lying on the road you were walking on"

Oh god wait to go Uchiha, wonder what my last word was probably sakura.

"Oh and your last word was Sakura, but why dose that matter your not dead."

(still in the dream)

Sakura sighed and turned on a radio

"Hey where did you get that from"

"It's a dream it doesn't have to make sense"

"So I could kill you right now"

"Yeah if you wanted, but you wouldn't"

"Why wouldn't I kill you?"

"Because well….."

"Oh my god your not going to kill me are you"

"no but if you don't turn that radio off I will"

Sakura turned the radio off and put on a face the radio disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"It's my dream"

"That's not why I'm angry"

"Then what's wrong"

"Nothing"

"This dream is the weirdest I've ever had" 

"Good for you"

"Sakura where are you going"

"no where"

"Wow Sasuke look at the moon"

"Yeah arnt you a bit ol…."

Eh should let her talk shell shut up soon in this stupid annoying coma thing.

"Great where are we now"

"The beach isn't it beautiful"

"No it's annoying"

"what isn't annoying to you"

I wish she didn't say that

"UH"

"Sigh I've missed you Sasuke you're a good friend"

"yeah"

Deep inside it meant something to Sasuke but he couldn't show it, Sakura knew it did.

"Sakura what's wrong with me"

"You got head injuries lucky I caught you before you hit the roads tar"

"Sasuke do you remember what happened"

"Yes I still have my memory something attacked me from behind when I woke I wasn't far from the hospital, then I saw you………"

"And now your…well….here"

Sasuke looked at Sakura's worried face her emerald eyes didn't have tears but it was like…they were in a trance her eyes was focused on Sasuke the injured Sasuke.

(back to hospital)

Sakura sleepily rubbed her eyes and whispered

"I'm sorry Sasuke I really need to get home…. Goodnight"

Sakura walked home, she entered her house finding Naruto sleeping on the couch and Kiki barking happily

"WHA..I'M AWAKE "

"Naruto it's just me and I think you should go it's very late"

Naruto fell asleep on Sakura's couch again

"Oh well"

When Sakura woke she heard Naruto's voice and Kiki's loud barks she quickly changed and ran downstairs

"Naruto what's wrong"

"Your dog ate the remote"

"So just use the buttons on the T.V"

"Good bye Naruto"

Sakura poured herself some tea and nibbled on her breakfast her tiny office was filled with un-organised files and old paperwork. Sakura walked in to Sasuke's room and sat next to him she checked how his wounds were healing at a fast rate. Tommorow Sasuke will wake.


	5. No reply

(Sasuke's last coma dream for the day….kinda)

"Sakura where are you"

"I haven't gone I'm still here"

"Oh ok"

"Sasuke are you scared"

"I AM NEVER SCARED"

"Tomorrow you are waking from this dream"

"Maybe even today"

"Yeah then I can go back to my self"

"Hey Sasuke have you ever had feelings for Naruto besides hate"

"EW NO SAKURA WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?"

"Hmm I don't know"

"Why would I have feelings for Naruto we are rivals like you and Ino"

"Ok"

"So do you like anyone Sasuke"

"Hn…… myeh"

Sakura didn't understand a word Sasuke said so she decided to drop the topic

After that the yellow haired kid jumped into Sasuke's dream

"OH I SEE NOW YOU WANT TO BE ALONE WITH SASUKE"

"Naruto what are you doing" Sasuke glared at Naruto

"No IT'S SASUKE'S DREAM AND I WAS THE FIRST ONE IN IT I DIDN'T CHOOSE TO BE HERE"

"Oh ok, I BROUGHT RAMEN"

Sakura and Sasuke sighed at the same time. After they all ate Naruto pulled a face, said goodbye and left the dream.

I wish I could wake up now Sasuke thought as he looked at the blue sky.

(dream ends )

Sakura was getting bored so she started to sing, a lot of people said she was a good singer. She didn't like singing loud though. Since Sakura's office was right near Sasuke's room (The room was picked random…….maybe) She decided to start the work Tsunade gave her wich was a lot, Sakura found some new files on her desk. HOW BORING Sakura thought she threw the pen on the desk and walked out of the hospital and sat on the stairs she needed a breathe.

After about twenty minutes she walked back into Sasukes room….and there stood..

"Who are you what are you doing to Sasuke?"

But Sakura already new what the figure was doing, draining Sasukes chakra

Sakura threw a punch at the figure, the figure dodged and threw something at Sakura

Sakura hit the figure in the head and attacked from behind. Then she threw the figure out the window (LOL totally thought up in 30 seconds).

"DON'T YOU DARE COMEBACK YOU HERE ME"

'CHA SERVES YOU RIGHT FOR DRAINING SASUKE'S CHAKRA' shouted inner Sakura

Sakura scanned Sasuke, not much chakra was taken and it would be restored, what a day time to go home.

"HELLO NARUTO" screamed Sakura waking him up

"WHYDYA DO THAT FOR"

"where's Kiki is she asleep"

Naruto nodded and then fell asleep again

Popcorn was all over Naruto and the floor, beer was poured on the floor

And a hole heap of Ramen was smothered on the stair case.

"NARUTO CLEAN UP THIS MESS BEFORE I COME HOME TOMMOROW AND YOU MIGHT LIVE"

Sakura was fuming

Naruto pouted "okay Sakura I promise"

"Groan I feel sick"

"Naruto that's what you get for partaying all night"

"You still have to clean the mess up"

"Okay, see ya later Sakura".

Sakura walked to Sasuke's room a note was shoved on the window it read:

The predicted wake for Sasuke is today at 1:00 pm if any concerns you know where I am – Tsunade

Sakura checked her watch it read 9:00am.

(Sasuke dream)

"Sakura if I don't wake up today what will happen?"

"There will be either two things that will happen number one we will wait a bit longer number two if you don't wake in the next 5 days you.. you… will be classified as dead. Some how I think option number one will happen"

"That bad huh?"

"The wound on your head was deep very deep, I have given it everything I can now it's up to you Sasuke"

"So what you going to do when you wake Sasuke go back?"

"I don't know…why do you care?"

'you dumb ass why do you think I care' Sakura looked at her feet 'You cannot make me cry Sasuke' Sakura felt the tears in her eyes

"BECAUSE I CARE why else do you think I would ask just for the sake of it"

Sasuke looked like he had just got told the world was ending he had never seen Sakura so.. so mad.

"I knew that"

"ARRRR"

Sakura got into her attack pose

Sakura felt like punching the hell out of him, but something made her stop

She collapsed on her knees and hung her head low

She lay on the ground a tear rolled down her cheek 'what's the use I should let him die he never cares for anyone'

A hand stroked her cheek "Don't cry Sakura please don't cry I….. care for you too"

Sasuke didn't know if he meant that but he didn't want to see Sakura cry

Suddenly that question hit Sasukes mind do I really care for Sakura

'AWWW you care'

shut up

'Why? Because I'm telling the truth'

NO because your so annoying.

'You love her!'

I swear if you were a person you would be dead right now

'I know you love her'

"NO I DON'T LOVE HER" Sasuke yelled out loud

"Huh what did you say"

"nothing"

Sasuke helped Sakura up from the ground. Sakura quickly kissed Sasuke. Sasuke blushed and looked away.

"I missed you Sasuke"

"ah"

Sakura didn't exactly no what that meant but it wasn't in a mean tone. she smiled.

(dream ends)

Two hours had gone past it was 11:00am

Sakura drank some tea 'I hope Naruto is cleaning my house'

She left her office and walked to her house

When she walked in her mouth dropped open

"Naruto what happened"

"I cleaned up like you asked"

"Where's Kiki?"

"Behind you"

Kiki lept up on Sakura and licked her face

"Kiki get down"

"Thank you Naruto for cleaning up, how about we eat out for lunch"

Sakura whipped her face

"That was delicious"

"It doesn't beat Ramen though"

Sakura checked her watch, her eyes opened wide it was 12:45

"NARUTO I REALLY GOT TO GO NOW"

Sakura grbbed her purse and ran to the hospital.

Sakura looked at Sasuke in 10 seconds Sasuke would wake

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

Nothing happened

No eyes opened

No trying to talk

Nothing

Sakura's lips trembled she placed her head on Sasukes chest

"Wake up when your ready Sasuke"

Sakura sung a sweet song quietly it would be his song whenever she is sad she will sing it to remind her of him.

WAIT A SECOND SASUKES NOT DEAD!

Oh well it made her feel better.

She fell asleep with her head on his chest.

It would be her secret.

When she woke it was 8:00pm

(Sasukes dream)

"I didn't wake"

"Why Sasuke?"

"I just didn't"

"Sasuke I must go I can't stay with you something tells me I have to walk away"

Sasuke walked in her direction something told him she was in trouble

He found her …….

"Sakura your your"

"Sasuke …… I can't move"

A bit of rock had fallen on her body from a nearby cliff

"Sakura don't you dare die I need you I need you to wake me up please don't die"

"I'm sorry Sasuke you have to wake on your own …… unless you can get this rock of me"

Sasuke pushed, used chakra and tried every strategy he could

"Sasuke I'm sorry, hold my hand"

Sasuke held Sakura's hand

Her eyes closed and she slowly died

"SAKURA WAKE UP"

"SAKURA"

This time he said it out loud in the hospital.


	6. Hello Sasuke

"SAKURA" again Sasuke screamed this outloud

"Sasuke I'm right here Sasuke wake up"

"Your dreming"

Sasukes eyes opened he saw a blurry figure above him, pink hair, emerald

Eyes

"Sakura"

"Sasuke"

"How do you feel"

Sasuke groaned and sat up

"Here drink this"

"Thank you Sakura"

"No problem"

She picked up her phone and rang Naruto

"Sasuke is awake"

"Be right over".

"SASUKE!!!!"

"Oh great"

"YOU IDIOT"

"I knew you would wake up soon"

"AH"

Soon Naruto left

"Sasuke we can go now"

Sasuke and Sakura walked out the hospital

She kissed him like in the dream

He blushed and looked away

"I'm so glad that your awake"

"Im glad to be awake… I guess"

Sakura smiled

"Goodnight Sasuke"

Before Sakura turned Sasuke kissed her back

"Good night Sakura"

Sasuke walked to his home and fell asleep straight away.

LOOK OUT FOR NUMBER 2 COMING SOON.


End file.
